


Ensconce

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: It was a loss from the start.[Implied TYL!Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader]





	1. the future is a bleak and awful thing.

"There is no tomorrow for us, anymore."

The ghosts of his dreams still whisper those haunting words from what seemed like an eternity ago. Tsunayoshi Sawada had destroyed the Vongola before their enemies could. The brown-haired man ripped everything that they had spent years working on and went into hiding; he hadn't heard about anyone else in years. He thought of returning to playing baseball professionally, but after the officials learned where he had been and who he really was, he was denied entering the profession. He had thought about ending his life once again, like he had almost done back when he was a teenager. Tsuna had saved him back then, but now with both him and his father gone, there would be none to stop him. It was a sad but comforting truth. He almost did once, but the sound of gunfire outside his hotel stopped him. It had been the Millefiore and other men searching for the money that Byakuran had placed on his head, thus Yamamoto Takeshi fought back and killed all of them. This is how he decided that he would die. He would travel and make himself known, seeing if anyone could kill the former swordsman of the Vongola. It was outside his normal attitude. It was reckless and stupid, but he really didn't care anymore. Five years passed with no one being able to kill him and his sword soaking in the blood of the killers and the innocent.

"I heard that Yamamoto Takeshi is here."

"We should look for him."

"Maybe, get that money from the Millefiore."

These were things that Yamamoto often heard whenever he returned to Namimori from traveling to wherever he could get work, usually killing someone important. There had been a small resistance movement that was trying to work against Byakuran's forces. They were small, so Takeshi did not really believe in them, especially with all that he had seen in his time within the mafia. Normal civilians could not work against the technology they held within their grasp. For tonight, he would simply find somewhere to sleep before moving towards Osaka, where his next job was. The thirty-year-old man wondered if the leader of the Millefiore was simply playing with him. It was painfully obvious where he was. Even if he denied it, Namimori was still his hometown and he often stopped there as a safe haven for a small amount of time. Did Byakuran enjoy toying with him? Had he done this before with other people that had been related to the Vongola before killing them? He shook violently in anger before calming down, a moment with his guard down would equal the death of him and that isn't what he wanted. No, he wanted to fight and take down as many of those murderers down with him. He walked the empty streets and looked for some abandoned building to sleep in. There were a lot of people that had escaped Japan when Byakuran took over, but they were just delaying the inevitable as he slowly moved to take over other countries. He crept in the shadows like the trained assassin that he was meant to be and placed his back adjacent to a window overlooking the broken down road. He closed his eyes, but he never really fell asleep; he hadn't in nearly six years.

"..."

He heard it and his eyes opened slightly to keep up the rouse that he was still asleep. It was a small noise, but Yamamoto knew well enough that there were people now looking for him within the building. He gripped his sword tighter when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye -- the Black Spell. The man soon steps forward to attack him, but Takeshi is faster at pulling his sword and stabbing him right through his chest. Soon, the sounds of gunfire were echoing the streets, as the bullets riddled the building while the former Rain Guardian tried to find better cover for himself. A melancholic smile bloomed onto his face as he prepared himself for the long fight ahead. Maybe, it would finally be the end of him, but it would be a worthy one.

"This is a good end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


	2. there needs to be something to believe in.

"Please, do your best to keep him alive."

It is the first thing that Yamamoto hears after the sound of hundreds of bullets stop ringing in his ears. However, there had been other sounds involved in the skirmish as well. There had been screaming, the sounds of cars coming into the scene, even more yelling, and the sound of men dying. He was familiar with them all, but he was most familiar with the sound of his heavy breathing, as he struggled to stay alive. He had been stabbed through his right side, barely missing his lung, along with various other injuries that he had received from the numerous bullets that had made their way through the decaying wall. But, it was a good end, he was ready for this. Yet, he had been denied this by the people that had saved him, though he had to sarcastically wonder if they had only kept him alive to kill him later on. He kept blacking out from the blood loss and the agonizing pain of broken bones. He wondered how long he lasted like that because one day the light just become too much to ignore. He blinks his eyes once then twice until he hears a soft gasp coming from his side. He tries to move, but there is already a female face hovering above his own with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh! Thank goodness, you're all right."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm the Gamboa's Sun Guardian."

She smiles and he can tell her story is somewhat true because of the familiar family symbol dangling from her necklace. Yet, he can't be too sure because this could just be a false story, in order for him to let his guard down, but why would you keep him alive in the first place? Maybe, to personally hand to Byakuran or a member of the Black Spell, he simply didn't know anymore, but it wouldn't be too far from the truth to say that he didn't care anymore. His eyes skitter away from looking at her to the brown blanket covering his body. She frowns, but begins to explain who the Gamboa --a small family that was an ally of the Vongola back in Europe- are and what she was doing in Japan. She and a small group of others from different families had been sent by the Cavallone to see if they could form any type of contact with the Vongola once again, but in the end had created a resistance group against the Millefiore. Her frown turns into a smile of relief, as she keeps starting at the former Rain Guardian.

"You[re the first Vongola associate we've made contact with in a year."

"You made contact with the others?"

"Yes, but it has been sporadic at best. Please, we need your help!"

Her voice sounds desperate towards the end and it makes him look at her. She is biting her lip and her bangs are hiding her eyes. He notices that she favored her right side more than her left, obviously from a previous injury that wasn't completely healed. Her left hand was banged and there were stitches near the end of her right eyebrow, near her temple. She was wearing herself out; he had to wonder how much time she and this makeshift organization had left. He shakes his head, as the light dims in her eyes. Her arms fall limply to her sides, as she moves away from him. She sighs and shakes her head before turning to walk away.

"You don't believe in us, do you?"

"No."

"Is it just us or the world you've lost faith in?"

He can't seem to find the answer to her question as she walks away.


	3. brighter than the sun.

Yamamoto wonders if all Sun Guardians are naturally stubborn and full of endless energy. He likes to agree that a younger version of Ryohei was and even was a little (though more subdued) when they were a bit older – the Gamboa’s Sun Guardian is both of this at the same time. As the highest-ranking member in her little group, she’s always up bright and early making sure everything is running tight and everyone has breakfast in their own way. She always comes in to Yamamoto’s temporary room with a grin and a small tray of Italian-styled breakfast and on better days a Japanese-style one that reminds him of the old restaurant that he used to call home. He never says anything outside of “thank you”, but he can see that in her face flitters a million questions that she wants to ask but doesn’t – she doesn’t and he’s grateful. 

When he can move again, Yamamoto sees more of her in action. She’s always running around taking in requests for things that they need—even if she can’t find them most of the time--, how people are feeling, and anything else that she can do for them. She worried and cries for them but smiles at a joke or the shameless flirting of another member of her group, that Yamamoto tries to ignore it. Two weeks in to his stay and he finally realizes who she reminds him of, and it isn’t Ryohei. 

“You remind me of Tsuna,” he speaks up one day when she brings him lunch because nobody else really wants to be near him – his reputation precedes him too much at this point. She gapes at him and almost drops her spoon.

“The Vongola leader?” her voice goes up a pitch in disbelief as she shakes her head, “Why would you think that?”

“You both care too much about other people,” he explains, staring at the decaying walls of their underground hideaway, “It’s gonna get you killed one day.”

She frowns, and Yamamoto swears this is the first time he hasn’t seen a smile on her face, and it kind of bothers him that it is his doing. 

“I would rather care than leave other suffering and dying on the streets,” her voice trembles in the end, like she is talking from personal experience. She gets up (still favoring her left side because she never gives herself enough time to sit down and heal) and picks her lunch before leaving. 

“I wanna think you used to believe in that once,” is all she says before leaving. The Rain Guardian looks away, as her steps echo in the dilapidated building and he wants to agree and said he used to, but even then, Yamamoto has never been sure what is beliefs where, all he wanted to do was follow his best friends. 

Yamamoto was lost, he had always been lost, unlike the young Sun Guardian who seemed to know what she was doing. He wanted to believe in her, but after that he doesn’t hear from her for the next 4 days.

When he finally decides to ask someone, they tell him that she has been missing for all that time. 


	4. conviction in someone else.

If it isn’t her (or walking around with her), nobody bothers Yamamoto and he really is free to do what he wants within the facility and most that time is spent training with his swords. Jirou and Kojirou are often at his side, watching or helping him with his training. He should be used being alone, traveling all these years has made him accustom to it, but he couldn’t help but worry if she was still mad at his comments – Yamamoto hadn’t always been like this but being on the run and trying to survive has jaded him to a lot of things in life. He wondered briefly where he could find her since she just ran around everywhere. 

“Sir,” Takeshi is removed from his inner thoughts but a young woman with short black hair and hazel eyes, “We would like to ask your assistance?”

“I told your boss I wouldn’t help,” Takeshi states as he puts his animals back in their boxes, all the black-haired woman can do is frown. It’s in that moment, he notices that symbol on her earning though her stone is a dark green compared to the one the Sun Guardian wears around her wrist. This short woman is the Gamboa’s Storm Guardian and her second-in-command, as he remembers from her explanations from time ago.

“This is about her,” she sighs, and Takeshi can now clearly see the bags underneath her eyes and bad posture, “She’s been missing for three days now. We haven’t heard anything.”

“And you want me—”

“Her last explicit orders were: _If I go missing, ask Yamamoto Takeshi for help, he’ll know what to do._ I wouldn’t have done this otherwise,” the Storm Guardian huffs out an angry puff of air, as Takeshi pauses at the statement. **She believes in him to bring her back** , and all Takeshi can do is nod and follow the women to their central office. 

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission to see what the local Black Spell were doing, alongside pick up some much-needed supplies a little bit beyond the Yokohama Port area, she had done is a dozen times before. However, something -they weren’t sure what- had happened to her and the small team and there had been radio silence for the last 4 days. Takeshi curses under his breathe, but at the same time remembers the last thing he had said to her – he hopes, even just a little, that he hadn’t jinxed her, that she was still alive somewhere to prove him wrong.

“I’ll do it,” is all he says to the woman, who nods and tells another man – white hair and bright blue eyes to prep some gear and communication devices for him. It takes an hour to prep everything, and as Takeshi stands outside of one of the secret entrances to the base, all the black-haired woman does is nod and give him the small bag.

“Please bring her back,” is all she states, Takeshi nods though he feels like something is missing. On all Vongola missions, he remembers that somebody would usually wish him “good luck”, maybe the Gamboa weren’t like that. As if reading his mind, the black-haired woman gives him a crooked smile before closing the door.

“She said you didn’t need luck, so I am holding her dumb-ass to it.”

Takeshi shakes his head and laughs for the first time in a long time.


	5. for the sake of others.

It takes Yamamoto two days to reach the last reported siting of the small tea, and in that times, he finds himself going from calling her the Gamboa’s Sun Guardian to her actual name. It is a better way to familiarize himself with a target, he had done it a hundred times before, but it is also a weakness. He is humanizing her, and it will only lead to someone being hurt, worst dying, in the end and Yamamoto can’t have that anymore – he doesn’t have the heart for it at 32 anymore. However, he has only seen one aspect of the sun, he doesn’t know it can burn and destroy as well. 

The sun is a star after all, it can give such warmth but there are certain parts that hurt as well – dark spots, those areas that a colder than anything else; where the magnetic pull can suffocate anything in total darkness. Not many people can use this aspect of the Sun flames, needs to have a certain type of callousness, Yamamoto had only seen these types of flames twice before and not from Ryohei. He sees them a 3rd time when he sees her fighting the remaining Black Spell. There are gauntlets surrounding her shins and hands, there bright orange flames are surrounded by darker flames as she hits one man over and over again. The man falls, but she doesn’t stop, and Yamamoto sees a dark look cross her eyes and before she does anything else, he is stepping in front of her, 

“Stop,” he murmurs while grabbing her bloody hand. The man is no longer breathing as his face was caved in long before the Rain Guardian has arrived. She is breathing heavily and grunts before pulling away from him and while Yamamoto shouldn’t be surprised, the hollow look in her eyes and the lack of her usual smile sends a shiver down his spine for a moment. She moves some little ways and grabs a small bag. 

“Thank you for coming to get me,” she states dryly, and it causes the older man to raise an eyebrow. For the first time in a long while, Yamamoto has a lot of questions he wants to ask, but all he is welcomed with is silence as she starts to walk away. He calls out her name and she stops.

“Are you all right?” she stares at him like she has grown a second head before shaking her head. Yamamoto frowns because it is complete 180 from what he had seen her act before.

“We should head back,” she yells out to him, “There’s gonna be more work to be done now.” 

Yamamoto follows her going a different direction from how he entered the Yokohama port. She breathes in the salty air before trying smile at him again, but this time it looks fake – like a rubber mask she isn’t quite used to anymore. She must have caught his questionable stare because she drops it just as quickly with a frown marring her face now. The Rain Guardian questions how things can change so quickly, and how she can remind him so much of himself that it hurts.


	6. moving towards an uncertain future.

It takes you and Yamamoto another three days to find the base entrance again and, in that time, you really haven't spoken. He knew you were injured --the limping leg and leaning towards your left side were obvious- but you didn’t stop to get any medical attention, and he didn’t bother to ask – you could heal yourself whenever you wanted to after all. When the two of you return, after fighting another group of Black Spell, just to be safe, the black-haired woman and blue-eyed man are waiting. She comes in for a quick hug, which you don’t return as quickly as before. You hand her a small bag and she gives you a questioning look. 

“It seems that across multiple dimensions,” you laugh a little at the madness of it all,” Byakuran has been defeated, such as our own. We should confirm it and try reaching out to anyone we can.”

“WHAT!?” the two of them scream and Yamamoto’s eyes widen a bit. He has become used to prosperous things, but the idea that Byakuran was defeated and gone for good seemed a little hard to believe. You frown, and they all sense the tension in the air – Yamamoto might not know this, but the other two are aware that you would never lie, you could never lie (and neither could they) due restrictions that were places on the guardians of the Gamboa since its formation. 

“Try to get as much information as you can and try to connect with either the Gamboa or Vongola home base,” you simply state and sidestep to walk deeper into the underground base. The black-haired woman signs and pinches her nose slightly, the white-haired man yells.

“It’s good to have the real you back, Sunshine,” he declares mockingly, but receives no response. Yamamoto nods at them before following you to the shady medical area that seems to be lacking anything for first aid. You end up sitting down on a half-broken console and patch up your wounds with the limited bandages you have, and the little Sun flames you are willing to use. He ends leaning on the splintered door frame. 

“You aren’t—” you hiss while applying a clear lotion to the right of your ribs,” –going to ask?”

The testy tone to your voice bothers him for a moment, but he finds it slightly more enjoyable than the usually sappy tone that he had grown used to. You were alive. You were breathing, not just some concept of hope and all the things that he didn’t believe in anymore. You curse, he laughs. 

“I think there are slightly more important things for the moment,” he explains as you jump off the ratty thing for a slightly shake. He almost _grabs_ , almost reaches for another human being for the first time in years, but you put your hand up and stop anything from happening, “Like how you found all that information?”

It’s not that doesn’t believe you like the other two did, but he is unsure with the prospect of living for another day. He had been hoping for a different end. 

“Vongola Box Weapons,” you declare and dark eyes to the other side of the room. He isn’t sure what to say (or what he is going to have to do because you know _something now_ ) because while most families associated with the Vongola had similar weapons that used flames, there was something completely unique to the Vongola Box Weapons that nobody outside of the family knew – but, now you did. 

“I won’t say anything,” you pause, and he hold your stare, “…what superior can I tell?” 

Stare. Stare. Queue awkward laughter.

“But, I don’t make any promises if I get asked by our leader.”

You leave the room and Yamamoto wonders if he should have just let you go like that.


	7. baby steps towards change.

The Gamboa Mist (the white-haired man that wears their symbol as a chain) and Storm guardians are probably the nerdiest people that Yamamoto has meet outside of Gokudera and Irie because they spend most of their time figuring out the communication methods of the old Black Spell boxes, and they can go on for hours talking about them. He had seen the three of you talk multiple time over the past few day and even though he saw you drifting off at times, you never pushed away their enthusiasm. You never tell the people that are living within the rest of the base what is going on, though they can sense your anxiety at times, and you just smile when handing out supplies. He doesn’t know what to think of you when you give out that fake, perfect smile when he had truly seen what you enjoyed doing. It remined him of Hibari, but at the same time it didn’t – it remined him of himself, so he decides to ask other questions when you are walking down the halls after lunch.

“Why haven’t you told the rest of your group?” he asks, you pause and give him a thin-lipped smile.

“Giving false hope is the worst thing you could do to a person,” you answer back in a heavy tone and he immediately understand the meaning behind those words. Mafia had been such a playful game once when he didn’t understand the complexities and danger behind it all, when he didn’t have to take other people lives for the name of one person. Yamamoto had thought of a million ways to get out more than once, and every time the glimmer of hope disappeared when the Vongola came back to haunt him in some way – they always did, even if Tsuna knew how much he secretly resented it all by the time Byakuran had shown up.  He wonders how you have up on hope.

“How did you join the Gamboa?” your eyebrow perks up at his sudden questions, and Yamamoto almost wants to say that the perplexed look on your face looks cute, but he keeps the thought to himself.

“We all don’t choose to join,” you talk, making a reference to his own path, “Sone of us are born into, like Eun, are **born** into…others are _made_ for it.”

The way you say it makes him stop, but you say nothing more. You enter the small room where the other two Gamboa guardians work, except they aren’t alone – Gokudera and Lambo are standing right in front of him for the first time in 6 years.


	8. sacrifices are needed.

He doesn’t see you after meeting with Gokudera and Lambo again, who had been hiding out in Osaka for quite some time, because the Storm Guardian was adamant about going back to Italy and checking out the Vongola headquarters again – he _knew_ that Tsuna had to be alive. The details about how Byakuran was defeated were murky at best, but Eun and Marco (the Gamboa guardians, whose names he finally learned) best explained it that the Vongola guardians younger versions gathered together and beat one ultimate version of Byakuran and that had a rippled effect into the other alternative dimensions, Yamamoto found it hard to believe, but it did sound right within the realm of what Tsuna could do – of what they had the potential to do once.

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning,” is what Gokudera tell him and while he wants to fight back, he doesn’t have the will nor care to do so. All he does is nod and Yamamoto is back to being the Rain Guardian, even if the Vongola might no longer exists. And thus, for the first time in a long time, Yamamoto has nightmares once more – all the people he has killed and all the people he has let down as a failure of a human being.

“Hey, hey” Yamamoto feels a soothing hand rubbing his back as he begins to remember he ran outside to throw up after the blood on his hands became too much, “easy breathing. Take it slow.”

He heaves out a heavy sob and the murmuring turns into humming until he finds himself somewhat calmer than before. Blurry dark eyes turn to look at you, wearing tank top and a pair of old sweatpants, as you give him a soft smile. It isn’t forced like all the other ones, but its certainly the most heartbreaking thing he has ever seen with the dark bags under your eyes and obvious concern on your face. He groans and lifts himself up and you want to ask a certain question, but he beat you to the punch.

“I’m not fine,” he pauses and shakes his head, “but thanks for almost asking.”

He lets out unsteady laugh at you shaking your head. He doesn’t want to talk about it and you don’t ask anything, as you sink to sit on the concrete floor. He follows suit, but the nerves jittering within his body are looking for something more solid and he ends up cocooning himself around your body with his head on top of yours and an arm around your wait. Your warmth eases him a bit, though he doesn’t see that you are blushing from face to neck.

“You don’t wanna go back, do ya,” you question softly, and all Yamamoto can do is hum in affirmation. He’s already comfortable with you around, though he won’t think of the repercussions of this until later, once he has already left the small underground base for the unknown that is back in Italy.

“It’ll be all right,” is all you can really to him, as you put your hand on his thigh in a soothing motion. Anything else you planned on saying in left to deaf ears, as he has already fallen asleep.

Once he wakes up, he finds himself sleeping alone on the couch, unsure of how you moved him without waking him up. By midmorning, all three of the Vongola Guardians are heading to the Yokohama shoreline but you aren’t there to say goodbye, instead Eun gives him a small note – _Stay well._

Yamamoto treasures it throughout the trip back and then Lambo, in all his innocence, asks that one question.

_“Did you fall in love with that woman?”_


	9. and the truth hurts like hell.

It’s hard to put the past six years of loss in perspective once they reach Italy because while all the Vongola guardians and their leader are still alive, though injured and more jaded than before the most important thing is that they are still alive. Because unless your name is Tsunayoshi Sawada or Dino Cavallone, your (mafia) family, life, and everyone that you once loved is probably forfeit, Byakuran kept is promise well of destroying everything they held dear once, but Yamamoto knew that too well after losing his father early on, but at least he didn’t have the burning question of  _ what if _ haunting his nightmares, which there are still a lot of, and thus Tsuna puts him on the backburner of collecting all the information that he could on whatever allies were still alive and barely together, thus it was back to traveling. He’s in what remains of central Italy when he sees the next name on his list sent to him by Gokudera.

_ Agatha Gao – 30, Gamboa Leader and Sky Guardian; MIA.   _

While, he isn’t shocked at seeing the familiar name, it drives him into a sort of melancholy state because he keeps that worn out piece of paper in his jacket’s inner pocket. It burns in the desperation of seeing a certain Sun Guardian again and realizing too late that certain emotions bothered him because of what he felt deep down. What surprises him is just how much this Agatha looked like you, asides from her light brown hair and green eyes, the facial structure and constant frown remind him of you completely. Damn, he realizes then that  _ he misses you _ . 

It takes him two weeks to find the last known location of the Gamboa Sky Guardian, he questions some people here and there, while looking at the rubble of what used to be the headquarters. While, it wasn’t as big as the Vongola mansion, it was a fair-sized white mansion with a now wasted garden and destroyed porch area. He wonders how you used to spend your time here before entering the building to see that everything was either destroyed or missing. It is utter silence that meets him when he enters the bombed-out study that might have been Agatha’s office.  A broken desk, a leather-bound notebook, and pair of knives is all he finds. He opens the book and checks it contents, to see some very neat and slanted writing. 

_ To whoever find this, _

_ If you are looking for an Agatha Gao, I am no longer in this world…If you are able to, please return these weapons to my younger sister… _

His eyes widen at the sight of your name and he can’t help but better understand what you had told him all those months ago. 


	10. nothing’s gonna stop me.

It takes another two months to reach the remaining members of the Gamboa with the news and while there is a defeated look on your face through the grainy screen, you don’t cry like Eun does. When you four, an addition bald man with tattoos and the Thunder Guardian symbol on his eyepatch, all you do is sigh at the weight of the knife case in your hands. There are talks between the four of you and even with Tsuna about what should be done next, but you make one thing clear –  _ you would not take over the Gamboa.  _ The tattooed man and Marco seemed to be all right with your decision, though Eun fought you a bit more (“ _ I will not be Agatha,” he hears you scream for the first time, as Eun shakes and walks away).  _

The Gamboa are no more, but Tsuna allows you the privilege to stay with them as long as you want – all of you agree and slowly become part of the rebuilding process that the Vongola and Cavallone have taken up. It’s another three days before he has some alone time with you, in the middle of the night (like last time) he sees you sitting on a rusted bench near the gardens. He sits down next to you, as you smile softer than all the times he has ever seen you. 

“Most remaining Gamboa members are probably just gonna go into the Vongola,” you explain, staring into the large empty field that used to house most of the Vongola’s technology, those there were signs of reconstruction all around. Slowly and surely everything was coming together again. His heart stops a little when you scoot closer to him and place your head gently on his shoulder. 

“And you?” he murmurs softly, wondering if you’ll break away from this world. Everything could be made anew for you, unlike him who was still connected to the Vongol, but he didn’t want to let you go either, he was slowly starting to realize. 

“I’ll probably help, but not as Vongola. I can’t live like that anymore,” you let out a bitter laugh as Yamamoto threads his fingers through yours, “ _ Private consultant  _ has a nice ring to it.”

Yamamoto laughs at the sight of your bright smile. It’s not what he was hoping for, but he could get used to this as well and for the first time in a long time, he feels that bubbly feeling known as hope bloom deeply in his chest.  


End file.
